


Poker Face

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I had a wikipedia page opened while writing this, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strip Poker, Swearing, just saying, the author does not know how to play poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which bad decisions are made, Logic straight up leaves the room and Virgil is currently having a crisis. Overall, just a normal Friday night in the mindscape.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"I'm not here to make friends"_ from [this prompt list.](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/186331260061/drabble-challenge)  
  
I still remember cackling for the entire writing process, back in July -I hope you guys like it even just half as much I enjoyed thinking it up.

If someone were to step in the common room right now, they would probably throw one look at the scene in front of them and just nope the fuck out as they promptly walk away.

“Full house,” Logan states, laying his cards on the table. Deceit raises an eyebrow, throws a glance at the logical side’s current attire -just his tie and a pair of boxers, the only survivors from their last few rounds of strip poker- and smirks, revealing his hand.

“Five of a kind.”

Logan looks at the cards, raises his gaze to Deceit’s satisfied expression and just gets up and leaves the room, abandoning everyone else to their stunned bewilderment.

“_What the fuck,_” Virgil finally whispers after a few seconds of heavy silence, making Patton gasp at his language and sending Remus into a cackling fit.

“No, seriously-” the anxious side keeps going, eyes wide as he gestures frantically to the table- “I’m- what????”

“Why did we even agree to play poker against freaking Deceit??” Roman moans from his place on the couch, “like, why did we think it was a good idea again?”

“He legit made Logic leave the room,” Virgil says, burying his hands in his hair, “I don’t know if I should feel scared or impressed.”

“Why not both?” Deceit replies rather smugly.

“That still wasn’t very nice though,” Patton points out, giving the deceitful side one of his stern looks, “you should apologize later.”

Deceit grin only widens at that, his snake eye glinting mischievously as he lets out an amused chuckle.

“Oh darling, I’m not here to make friends,” he drawls, shuffling the deck again, “I’m here to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')<


End file.
